S H O U T: The Beginning
by ATOMIC-GUY
Summary: Sometimes life is left unanswered.  Some friends stays for a reason, and some only lasts for a season.Evan Bourne/Kelly Kelly,Eve Torres/Alex Riley/Maryse, Jack Swagger/Tiffany/Cody Rhodes...many more to come.


**S H O U T: **The Beginning

Sometimes life is left unanswered. Some friends stays for a reason, and some only lasts for a season. This really seemed indefinite to say the very least but the mere thought of being alone, and having no friends is equally disturbing and scary. Some people may say that it is really annoying to even hear the sounds of noise and cheerful laughter for teenagers. But hey, that's what they do.

"We're here," Molly Blank announced to her daughter who painstakingly sighed. The seventeen year old blonde was on the verge of rebelling against her mom. "Tell me again why we had to move three thousand miles away from dad?" Kelly asked.

A tight seam formed on her mother's lips. One that means that she'd explained enough. No more whining, nor complaining. Kelly always hated her mother's one liners because no matter how much she begged no can do. Her mother is the boss and she's the slave. But in all fairness, her mother had the greatest tastes when it comes to moving. For one, they moved to Beverly Hills! But that's the only good thing.

"Honey, I hope you'll have a great first day here." She said almost cheerfully. It made Kelly nauseated just to see her mother smile so sweetly. Don't get her wrong, she loves her mother. But sometimes, the woman can get pretty gross when it comes to clothing.

"Oh, that very unlikely to happen mom." She said as she stepped out of the _Toyota Corolla 02_ which her parents purchased several years ago. When her mother drove off, Kelly looked around, people staring at her as if she were an alien. As she walked past the rowdy students, she heard someone call out: _Out of the way!_ But she turned to that direction an instant too long because the guy who was roller blading completely stumbled toward her.

Students howled, giggled, and laughed at the sight they'd just witnessed transpire. Kelly felt her head pounding, or maybe that's just her thoughts. As the boy brushed the dirt from his shirt, he looked at her in awe, as if he was pleased that he had bumped into her.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking," the boy said, extending his hands to help Kelly up. The blonde simply looked at him and stood without taking any help from the brown haired boy.

"It's okay," she said. "I probably was in your way anyway." She said. The boy looked at her as if she was growing corn cobs from her ears. She looked at him curiously too. "Is there something on my face?" she asked.

The boy shook his head. "Well, most people—well, they tend to get angry when I bump into them, especially the pretty girls." He stated.

Kelly almost—almost blushed because of what the boy had said. "You think I'm pretty?" she asked. The boy shuffled his feet awkwardly. Then, he nodded. Kelly smiled at him. She found his actions sweet and charming. "Well, if I get angry, then, I'll probably end up punching you, which most likely will not happen."

The boy smiled again. "You're from the south, aren't you?" he asked. Kelly nodded. "How'd you know?" she asked. The boy smiled. "Because I'm from the south too." He stated. Kelly smiled at him. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah, really."

"I'm Evan Korklan by the way." he said.

"Kelly Blank," she said. "Very nice to meet you,"

* * *

><p>Eve Torres looked blankly at the cloudless sky. Her heart was raising and she doesn't what to make of everything. She was looking for her boyfriend, Alex Riley. The young Latina really need to talk to him about this. And if word gets out that she's pregnant, they'd both be the laughing stock at school, and she doesn't want that to happen. Without any warrant, she grabbed Alex by the hand. "Alex, we <em>really <em>need to talk." She said.

Alex seemed annoyed. "What do we need to talk about?" he asked. "I have classes in ten minutes."

"Alex," Eve trailed off; not knowing how to say or even when to break it.

"Yeah?" he asked.

The Latina started to tear up a little. Alex looked on as Eve began to cry. He placed an arm around his girlfriend. "Hey what's wrong?" he asked.

"Alex, I'm pregnant." She trembled once she said it.

Meanwhile, the Bella twins—the chief journalists for the schools paper over heard what Eve said. They giggled like idiots, finding the perfect spoof. And for sure, their best friend—and Alex's ex-girlfriend, Maryse, would be more than happy to hear about this. All hell is bent in destroying Eve Torres.

"Maryse will love this B." Nikki said; smiling sumptuously.

"For sure N." Brie said.

Back to Alex and Eve. "Are—are you sure about this?"

Eve nodded. Alex felt his whole world crumbling down. Goodbye college, goodbye freedom, and hello fatherhood. Alex was one to think. "You have to get an abortion Eve."

The lovely Latina looked at her boyfriend as if he were joking. "I—I can't do that." She said. "I have my religious beliefs, and abortion is against it."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Don't pretend to be holier than thou, okay?" he snapped. Eve was surprised. This was the very first time Alex ever raised his voice at her. "I don't need your crap," he paused, eyeing the young woman. "If you won't get an abortion, then, we are over." He said.

Nikki and Brie giggled as they overheard every little detail. And now, it's time to destroy Eve Torres. Maryse's would really love this.

* * *

><p>"Cody, can you please give <em>my <em>mirror back?" Tiffany asked her Boyfriend of two years, Cody Rhodes. The raven haired young man glared at the blonde. "I'm not yet done, okay?" he said; rather annoyed at his girlfriend. Sometimes he wished that she wouldn't bark at the wrong tree.

"But you've been staring at your reflection for over a half an hour. I'm getting haggard here." She said.

"So?" Cody asked. Tiffany decided to remain quiet because she knew she wouldn't win against him because he really needs to get the final say.

"_Man I'm pretty…" _

_Is it worth continuing? _

_Read and review_


End file.
